full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Silvia
Silvia Zipps is the twin sister to Palmer Zipps, as well as another member of the Rosen Clan. Characteristics *'Name': Silvia Zipps (Palsiva in Dragon form) *'Age': 15 *'Hair': Blonde *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': Mischief *'Dislikes': Clothes, getting into trouble, her boobs *'Family': Palmer Zipps (twin brother/other half) Appearance Human/Casual Silvia is a 15-year-old Caucasian female with pale skin, unlike her brother, long blonde hair that goes down to her knees, but keeps it braided and divided slightly to the right side, and short bangs across the left side of her face, and green eyes. She also has a B-cup chest (of which she constantly freaks out about, since dragons don’t have boobs). She wears a light brown skin tight turtleneck shirt with the left sleeve torn off, and a dark blue hoodie vest. She wears a metal-leather belt, dark brown pants, and dark blue boots with buckles on the ankles. On her left arm, she has an arm sleeve that starts at her wrist and ends below her shoulder Dragon When the two are combined, their dragon form is colored green and yellow, and they have two long, serpentine necks with spikes on it. The spikes can 'zip' together, in order to create the illusion of one neck. At the end of the necks, are two short heads. Each head has a large horn on their nose, and two thinner horns on top of the heads. Like most dragons, they have yellow reptile-like eyes. The teeth in their lower jaw seem to be longer than the ones in the upper jaw, sticking out. They also have two tails, which can also 'zip' together. The end of the tail possesses a fin-like structure on its tails. Thanks to their relatively short legs and wings, both Palmer and Silvia are a slow walker and flier. Their legs possess short, but strong legs with four sharp claws. They are probably one of the longest of the medium-sized dragons, if not the biggest. Background Both Palmer and Silvia Zipps are actually Palsiva: a two-headed dragon that can create explosions. They were among the group with Marcus and Amina to escape their world from the Cybermen, Dark Legion and Nocturnus Clan in the hopes of rebuilding in the new world. Immediately coming into the world, they all manage to elude strangers in black uniforms (Argent Hunters), by hiding near a cave near the residence of what appeared to be a downed farm estate, unknown to them owned by one Elizabeth ‘Liz’ Azuria, who lived all by herself due to an inheritance she had from her deceased father. The next morning, Markus dared to venture out to find out more about this world, with his mother worried that it might be just as dangerous. Markus argued they may not have any choice, and that they had to learn more about this world if they were to ever survive in it. Amina conceded, and awoken an ability in them that hadn’t been used in over 5,000 years; the ability to change their form and size into the local species. They all transform into naked humans, but with a strange and terrifying revelation for the twins: they split in two separate entities. Personality She's tomboyish in nature, mostly because she is a dragon… and half of one, but she does tend to be slightly neater in terms of looks and finds it offensive when Palmer negatively comments about her physique. Silva is also seen to be extremely compassionate and selfless. She is also stubborn. She seemed to have a slight fear of werewolves that could potentially kill her and would often panic in situations in which she encounters a werewolf. It's also shown that she might be afraid of dying, even to the point where she suggests a name “Please-don’t-kill-me”. She has a slight motherly side and is quick to comfort like how often a mother treats her kids. She and her brother appear to be very keen on theatre, acting in a very theatrical manner and using almost Shakespearean words and phrases, meaning that they could actually be very smart. Skills/Abilities Powers * Transformation from Human to Dragon ** Partial Transformation: Once Markus begins to learn, so to do the twins learn how to partially transform themselves at times. * Flight * Explosions: '''Unlike other dragons, they cause explosions; Palmer spews a gas, while Silvia creates sparks to ignite them. * '''Stealth * Durable Scale Mail * Immortality: Due to being a dragon, the twins are immortal and have powerful healing factors, easily able to grow new limbs like some reptiles do. Skills * Thievery * Street smarts Relationships Silvia's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragons Category:Rosen Clan Category:Twins